castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Rinaldo Gandolfi (Lords of Shadow)
is a mentioned character in the Lords of Shadow series. He was a member of the Brotherhood of Light, a great weaponsmith and alchemist. Gandolfi is credited as the person who created the Vampire Killer and other Combat Crosses that appear in Lords of Shadow, as well as their many upgrades. He created several attachments for them that were never sanctioned by the Brotherhood for their brutality, but left them in tombs of fallen warriors in case the prophecy's warrior would ever need to make use of them. Background Gandolfi left the Order and went in search of the vampire that took his daughter. This journey led to him creating the Vampire Killer and its upgrade relics. In time, he hid upgrades for the weapon all over the world. Some of them were considered too cruel for the nature of the Order, but instead of destroying them he hid them in their mausoleums, leaving them for any knights of the Order who followed his footsteps. Gandolfi had multiple apprentices, the brightest and only known one being the Toy Maker. Gandolfi disappeared on his journey, and many members wonder if his fate would ever be discovered. Rumors suggested that he was still alive, hiding in the Bones Forest near the Land of the Dead in the guise of an old beggar. A scroll reveals that a knight had encountered him within Veros Woods. He gave off the impression of being bewildered and senile, but appeared to have a keen intelligence in his eyes. He was also known as the mastermind behind the construction of the mighty Siege Titan, the most advanced weapon of its time. Related scrolls Notes *There doesn't exist artwork of Rinaldo Gandolfi. *One of the knights of the Brotherhood of Light who fell in the Fire Cemetery had one of Gandolfi's weapons, as he described "his incredible creation". *The mystery of Gandolfi's disappearance is continued in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. Several dead Brotherhood knights left messages throughout the game wondering what happened to him. The game also contains several more of Gandolfi's weapon inventions, including his "last creation" which he hid inside the Bernard family castle, a spiked tip for combat crosses for breaking down doors. **The game also introduces Gandolfi's former pupil, the mysterious Toy Maker. *Gandolfi's history continues in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, although there does not appear to be any closure to the mystery. One possibility is that the rumors surrounding the Toy Maker being the protégé of Gandolfi could be mistaken, and it is possible that he actually is Gandolfi. There are still unanswered questions behind the Toy Maker's own identity and lack of a name. Many of his designs are based on or are a continuation of Gandolfi's. Trivia *It is possible that Laura is the lost daughter of Rinaldo, given that the identity of her parents are currently unknown. If Gandolfi is indeed related to her, Carmilla taking her from her real family might have inspired him to create the Vampire Killer. Category:Alchemists Category:Brotherhood of Light Members Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Lords of Shadow Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Mirror of Fate Characters